RE: Cuts, Bruises, and Scars
by ArkenX
Summary: Re: Izuku Midoriya see's Toga years later at the U.A camp training and remembers her from his past and she remembers him all to clearly and will stop at nothing to get Izuku in her life even at the cost of her own. What they dont realize that there connection is deeper then they thought, and she awakens something in Izuku that was always there.
1. Toga Himiko I Remember that name

_**Ultimate Rewrite finally coming back to this project that I have been hyping up for a whole year. Yes, I've finally done it this Is the Reboot of Cuts Bruises and Scars. I really didn't know where to continue off on the last chapters and so I've stopped and well now I'm ready to continue or as I've said Reboot it while also sending it into a different direction not entirely, though I am keeping it Izuku and Toga pairing, but now I'm writing this with a semi-clear purpose the ending for this hasn't been decided yet nor will it yet but I have finally enough story that I know what I'm doing now and I also realized this is my first author's note in a long while. So without further delay go on and read but don't forget to leave a comment.**_

 _ **PS. toga will be one-year younger so it at least her age isn't that far from Izuku**_

* * *

Izuku didn't understand it why did everyone look at him like that, they always looked so disappointed and shocked when he told them about how he had no quirk. They would always treat him differently after that they wouldn't try to talk to him or sometimes people would get angry at him. He didn't understand what was so bad about being quirkless sure he wouldn't be able to be like All Might but that didn't stop him from dreaming like that. It was dangerous for a quirkless person to think like that they said or they would always ask him if he wouldn't want to change his mind about it.

While Izuku was stuck deep in his thought about his 'currently' quirkless condition he mindlessly took a different route home than usual after another day at school. When he crossed one particular alleyway deep in his thoughts Izuku was surprised to hear the muffled sound of a cry which had immediately jolted straight from his thoughts and into action. He looked around and noticed that nobody was around, so who made the noise he wondered.

His answer came from a small alleyway in front of him. He knew the dangers of going into an alleyway his mother had constantly and repeatedly drilled that fact and for that he was thankful but he was guilty of the fact that he was about to ignore his mother's warning.

* * *

 _Ten Minutes before_

 _She was lost Himiko didn't know what to do she needed blood and she was scared of what she had just done she had just killed her parents. She was mad they kept yelling at her to hide her quirk they called evil, disgusting and repulsive. So she had no other choice but to leave them, but not without going on a rampage she couldn't risk being caught by the heroes not after what happened. That had happened a week ago when her quirk finally got out of control and just yesterday she had to kill a homeless man on the street just to satisfy her quirks needs or herself, she didn't know anymore. All that HImiko knew was that she needed more than just that and soon as now her body constantly craved blood._

 _She had no idea how she was gonna do it but she needed to do this she would just have to another person in the alleyway or maybe she would have to kill someone and it sounded more appetizing the more she thought about it, hunting for her meals. It sickened her she couldn't believe herself. She wanted to hurt someone for no other reason than her pleasure but she needed their blood. She couldn't help herself her quirk made her this way goddamnit it wasn't like someone was just going to come out of nowhere._

 _Himiko began to cry she didn't know what to do, she just ran away from home, was in a different town and she hadn't eaten properly. What was she supposed to do now, nobody would ever help someone like her, especially with her condition. She began crying Toga couldn't handle the world anymore the world only rejected people like her. And those people became villains would she eventually become a villain. Toga didn't know so she sobbed and cried desperately for help that the world would never give to her._

* * *

Izuku had already begun inspecting the alleys. While he hadn't found the source of noise he did find out about some weird type of quirk enhancement drug called Trigger. He tried to say no to many of them but they would keep on insisting him to get it and finally, when he told them he was quirkless they yelled at him for wasting their time. He had to run away every time but he was already good at that running away. He had to run away from Katsuki and his friends all the time, he couldn't tell his mother like he used to anymore so he took to running or when he got caught they would beat him up relentlessly.

"Izuku snap out of it you're doing something right now" he whispered to himself. That knocked him out if his depressing spell, but what had he been doing anyway. Also what was he doing in an alleyway? And there it was he heard it again the sound of someone crying it started up again, but this time it didn't sound the same it was different. Izuku closed his eyes and tried to listen closer and when he did he heard laughing. Scared from the sudden outburst of laughter he opened his eyes again.

Only to see a girl wearing a uniform he couldn't recognize, that meant that she was from a school farther away then here because he couldn't recognize it from around the area. So it didn't make any sense why she would be this far from her district. That's when he noticed it there was something going down the girls wrist, he couldn't make out what it was so he took a closer look and that's when he noticed she was bleeding from the wrist.

He thought the girl must've been scared being far from her home so he decided he was going to approach her slowly so as to not scare her immediately. He began to talk thinking it would calm her nerves and reveal himself to her without looking scary.

"Hey are you okay" his voice tried to reach her but he didn't get an answer so he kept talking, his brave side coming out.

"My names Izuku I wanted to know if you were okay, or maybe if you're lost, I could help you get home," he asked again he didn't know what she did to have massive cuts along her wrists but it was the duty of a hero to help anyone in need.

Before he could keep on talking she started to talk albeit quietly. "I'm sick of everyone, I just wished everyone could stop caring about my quirk, always having to hide my quirk from everyone, I'm tired of no one accepting me for being me" she cried out

"IM SICK OF HIDING WHO I AM FROM YOU PEOPLE" she yelled out as she tilted her face upwards as he finally got a good look of her face, she was beautiful and what saddened him, even more, as she had tears framing her face. But what got his attention was her lips he quivered at the mere sight of them. Why that was well because she had blood smearing her lips like she had tried to apply lipstick.

As soon as that happened she had already begun to run at Izuku with her knife clenched in between her pale bloodied hands.

"Please wait-" before he could even get his words out she disappeared from his sight. She just wasn't there anymore then he turned and looked to his left and right. He caught her out of the corner of his eye barely able to keep track of her speed. She was running at him faster then he could ever run. Which meant she moved fast, way faster than he thought she could have.

That meant she was either athletic or had a speed-related quirk which meant she had the advantage over him, so he would have to either fight her in the alley or try running away. But he would have to outrun her until he reached the main street by the looks of it he wouldn't be able to do. He looked to see where she was again and noticed she had almost closed the distance between him and her.

She lifted the knife above her head and prepared to swing the small knife downwards at Izuku so he moved accordingly and braced his arms above his head to intercept the knife. But she sliced right through his skin and kept going she went right through his flesh in one downwards slash which she expected would go right through his forearm but it stopped much to her surprise. While it didn't completely cut through his arm it still left him with a deep gash which left more pain than he ever felt before. The girl stepped back surprised she didn't cut his hand right but she shook herself and jumped further away from him. The girl getting ready to come to Izuku again he began to talk.

"Why are you doing this!" Izuku yelled desperately trying to keep his mind off the pain.

"I just want to be myself, " she cried out he eyes full of tears. "And you're just like everyone else" she croaked out through her dry throat. As soon as she said that she ran at him again, but he didn't get the chance to dodge in time and so she had direct shot and was going to stab right through the chest but stopped short of penetrating his skin. He looked at her with a smile

"I'm sorry I wished I didn't know to understand what you're going through but I do but for the exact opposite" he looked at her in the eyes to make sure she was listening to him. She stood still waiting for the boy to keep talking, but she didn't move the knife from where it was positioned. So he kept talking despite the fear that he was feeling.

"People hate me too, for something I was born with something I had no control over, they didn't care and only because of that small thing. They decided I wasn't worthy of their time. Everyone would always look at me disgust whenever I would tell anybody about my condition. My teachers never let anyone near as if I would contaminate them with what I didn't have or take what they had away" tears began to fall as Izuku told his story.

"Whenever I was bullied they wouldn't care what anybody did to me, they would let them punch and kick as long as they could get away with it. And then they would always blame me if anyone ever got hurt as if my condition was the root of the problem," he remembered every time the teachers let the bullies get away everything during his time in primary school. They would always encourage the kids to hit him as if he was a toy or a punching bag for everyone else.

"I'm Quirkless people hate me for not having been born with a quirk like everyone else around me, they treat me like I'm useless compared to everyone else they don't even think I'm human just because I'm not like them, but that doesn't mean you have to listen to what other people say, nobody else's voice is more important than your own" he yelled out in anger.

"You don't understand, I don't have anybody anymore there's no one to help me" she cried out still not lifting her eyes from the floor unmoving she continued "I just can't control myself my quirk needs it and I can't control the hunger anymore. It hurts so much"

"Well, I'll help if I can just what does your quirk need if I can get it for you I'll help" he didn't know what he could do now he had no idea what she could need what if it was something illegal or even worse she would ask him to kill something for her. He definitely wouldn't be able to do that.

"I just need blood, and if you don't give me any I'll just have to kill you" she couldn't control herself anymore the blood from the boy's arm was slowly driving her crazy and she couldn't hold her urge to just drink it right up.

"Blood uhm sure but do you want to drink my blood are am I supposed to go to the hospital to get some" he was confused he didn't think this through and now it began to show. She had just been crying not long ago and now she was smiling right at him as if nothing had happened between the two of them.

"Nope I'll just help myself it's better to drink straight from the tap," she said as she began to lap up the blood that had been coming out of his arm. And well, it was a weird experience if anything she continued to lick his cut that she made with her tongue while glancing up at him a couple of times. After a little more than that she stopped and began to clean her face off with her sleeve before Izuku stopped her.

"Just wait until you can clean yourself up at home" he didn't realize what he just said until the words came out of his mouth and well he had to think quickly if he wanted to apologize for what he just said. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean that you had to go back I meant you should wait until we could go back to my place" good thinking that all just happened and here he was suave trying to ask a girl to come back home with him. Honestly, he didn't care anymore for what he saying.

"Are you trying to invite a girl back to your house so soon after meeting her" she responded back

"No I'm sorry it's justthatidontknowwhatelsetodoandI'mreallynervousabouteverythingand-" he began to mutter as he slowly becomes more conscious of everything he had done in the past couple of minutes they had known each other.

"Just calm down jeez, I at least have to know your name before your going to invite me over to your house," she said while laughing at his antics. "Oh sorry I completely forgot about that my name is Midoriya Izuku" oh god he could barely talk now that everything passed. "Okay Izuku-kun I'll be in your care, and my name's Toga Himiko, and you better remember it's the name of your future wife you know," She said cheerily. "Wahh I don't remember agreeing to anything like that Toga" Izuku was too young to be married.

"Just kidding Izuku-kun, unless you want to get married right now, I've already done my part you just have to do yours" she then cut her arm the same as izuku's. "See now all you have to do is drink some of my blood and mix it with yours," she said with a serious face. Well, that was that he was already married and now he was going to have to go through with this goodbye bachelor life.

"So just like this right" he never drank someone else's blood but he had an odd feeling this would become a normal thing for him. But that did nothing to clear up this feeling in the heart as if he was changing on the inside. He put that feeling away because well it wasn't important he had to focus on whatever this was.

"Yep and now we mix our blood and bam we'll be a married couple," she said happily as she grabbed my bleeding arm and put up against her bleeding arm. "See know we're married and you'll be my husband and I'll be your wife forever right Izuku-kun"

* * *

He had woken up crying and was yelling out a name he didn't know, that was the first thing he had done when he woke up. He didn't know why he might've been crying it seemed like a really sad memory he couldn't remember but as soon as he thought it was from the dream he had just woken up from he dismissed it as anything important after all today was a school day.

He was getting ready when he suddenly said the name he was yelling out again. "Toga Himiko" seemed familiar but he couldn't place where he heard the name or more importantly who's was it. After a while he stopped thinking about it, he had more important things on his mind like this week's events he was going to be on a field trip to improve his quirk. He just hoped nothing came up.

 _ **Well, that's the start of the new series I hope you guys will like it I find it very interesting I've been planning this one out with a reasonable goal in mind and this will be my main project out of all the other fanfics and the longest if everything goes according to plan. So thank you very much leave a review and favorite or follow this story it would mean a whole lot to me. Thank you.**_


	2. Dont read after this point

I Have finally come around been half a year since I said this story was on hold and now on the November 4th will finally be updated but as a whole new storyline then the last one.


	3. OLD What just happened?

This Is my third addition to this story hope you guys like it and please comment or give good Advice thanks and let me know for errors I'll try to fix them in the future well you guys thanks and read on the chapter is waiting for those of you who bothered to read this.

"What happened yesterday?" Izuku had just woken up from whatever it was that happened to him yesterday. But he still couldn't quite keep his thoughts together until he saw something. It was toga in the middle of his room just sleeping in his chair. He was confused what happened yesterday and why is she in my did she escape her room. Mr. Nezu said she wouldn't be able to escape they said they accounted for her quirk should I put her back in her room. Crap but then she could attack if I'm not cautious she could me catch me off guard. Okay get up and carry her to her room and then get Mr.Nezu so he can fix this issue.

Izuku slowly started walking towards her trying to not make any noise to wake her up. As this could result in waking her up which could put him in danger. He tried to run every possibility through on how she escaped but he couldn't come to a conclusion on how she escaped. The only way she could've escaped was if he opened the door that's the only conclusion he could come up with that made any sense. Because he had made sure to go over every detail of the room on her side it was impossible so. That had to mean he had let her out of the room which made sense why she hadn't escaped yet.

I'll just wake her up and if she does anything I'll have to try to subdue her as fast as possible.

As Izuku got closer he started paying attention to her features. She really does look cute when she's just peaceful like this I've never quite seen her like this. She would always have that devilish Smile and faint blush always coloring her cheeks. The way she would always have those buns atop of her head that would always be messy.'wait did he just say what he thought he did no he couldn't have right that's not possible? That was just a slip-up right just a slip-up after all she is a villain ' ex-villain future hero' he had to remind himself.

He had stopped his brain before he could take the 'dirty thoughts' any further.

"Hey, toga wake up" He tried to keep his voice down since he didn't want to risk waking anybody up. With Him always waking up early even on the weekends since he had become accustomed when he was training with All Might.

"What do you want Izuku can't you see I have very important business right now can't you see" not bothering to even look at him the whole this happened. Meanwhile, she just kept looking at the desk that she was currently resting her head on.

"Well can you tell me how you escaped at least and why haven't you escaped?" he was seriously confused if she had managed to escape why would she bother with staying here instead of gaining her freedom.

"that would've made the most amount sense right seeing as you were trapped in there this whole time"

"Well yeah, I could've left a long time ago if I really wanted to I could've done a lot of things while you were unconscious maybe I did you won't know until you leave the room" she did have tendency to spout out random things but sometimes she would say words that had true meaning behind Them Izuku knew this having to live with her. she looked up at Izuku while she started talking

"But I didn't do anything you know whhhyyyy because well I would miss you Izuku and well I was kinda serious about you know, becoming a hero with you." she gave him a smile that he thought she would never be able to give one of blissful happiness. He started feeling a sensation in his chest similar to what he felt around Uraraka but it felt stronger it almost hurt this is what I think it is. His heart was beating so fast he started thinking toga could hear it.

" O..ok-okay i-i...i believe you but I want to know just what ha-happened to me?" he trusted her but he still didn't know how she had gotten out of the room and why he woke up on the floor. He if figured if something happened she would be able to see it from her side of the room.

"Well I, you know kind of jumped you when you let me get out of the room and kind of b~it you" I should have left that part out now he is gonna think I attacked him. He would've figured it out eventually and even if he didn't I would've done it again.

I remember now I opened the door then she jumped out as soon as she could and bite me near my collar bone I don't know why she did it, was she lying did she try and attack me that would make sense as she then would be able to use her quirk and escape easily but she is still here so that wasn't it, I'll just have to hear her out.

"Toga I'm not mad at you I believe you didn't try to attack me but why bite me out of nowhere"

"Well, when I got my quirk I got addicted to you know just drinking people's blood it just, became normal for me. After I got my quirk well my parents hated my quirk so they kicked me out of the house after well you know killing people for there blood and everything. So yeah the whole time I've been just waiting I was craving some nice blood since I was stuck inside that room."

"Well you were the first person I saw and yo had blood so yeah that's why I kinda jumped you. I promised I would become a hero and stuff so no killing I just sucked some of yours which, is a first since I've always just cut them with a knife or whatever was around "

Izuku your blood is so sweet I don't know what you do but whatever you do please keep doing it.

"Okay just try to not do it again toga or-"

"Aww come you can't do that why you being such a meanie, you know like I said I could just find somebody else," she said this knowing Izuku would react the way she wanted him to and that was.

"Okay don't do it to anybody, I'll... Ill let you b..bit-bite me again b-but only when I give you permission okay" he blushed a deep red thinking about her biting him again. She wouldn't think he was a pervert right yeah, he is only doing a hero's duty, yeah to help people just to help.

"wow, Izuku come on it's not like we're making out or anything unless" this has to work I'll get a reaction out of him for sure. "you really want to Izuku." She didn't answer him Toga just started walking closer to Izuku and every time she did he would walk back. Izuku fully realized what she was trying to do and he knew that the room was only so big so he wouldn't be able to go back forever.

"Toga I don't think we should be doing this type of thing" Before he knew it his back hit the wall.

"Come on Toga you don't want to do this, you don't like me!" She wouldn't right no that's just not possible nobody can like somebody like me. But once he opened his eyes he saw her face was just inches away from his face he could feel her breath on his face it was warm almost hot. He didn't why know why but he really wanted her to come closer to him. He wasn't one that hated romance he just didn't think anybody would like him because of him being quirkless but now that he did have a quirk he guessed he did have a chance but when he thought about it he thought it would've been Uraraka who might've been his first kiss but here he was about to get kissed by Toga and he didn't know what to do.

"Aw come on Izuku I'm sure you know me better than anybody. You should know" She leaned her head to his ear it was warm but her breath hit his neck and felt hot like a blistering desert he wanted to feel more of this. 'no you pervert how could i think like that about toga she deserves respect like anybody' but he was a boy so it would make sense plus I'm a hero in training it's my duty to help and if toga wants to do this then who am I to stop her right plus you have been waiting for this. No you haven't why would I, it's not like she isn't super cute and smart she has her own sense of charm and friendliness well once I got to know her and plus it's not her fault she became a villain the way that she grew up. What he didn't know was he was mumbling and Toga was sadly close enough to hear him and she heard all this.

"Hey Izuku" Toga saying this snapped him out of his mumbling bit and was confused as what exactly was happening one minute he was about to kiss toga and now she's just trying to talk to him. Did he do something wrong? Did his breath smell bad? Was she playing with him this whole time? He had so many questions but this time he kept them to himself mostly because he wanted to hear what toga was gonna say to him.

"Did you just confess to me Izuku, you know I wouldn't mind if you did, I mean who can resist this" gesturing to her to all her body. Unsurprisingly she did have a feeling that she wasn't supposed to hear him. But when she started hearing him talk about her she couldn't help but listen to him and to say she was surprised was an understatement. She had no idea that Izuku even felt this way about her she was happy but toga didn't want make their first kiss so one-sided so she decided it would be better to ask him a question first.

"No I don't...didn't mean I do I mean no it...it's just-just well i-i don't know….I don't know" How did she know all these it's not like I told anybody I keep it in my head all the time. Wait did I mumble something on accident. That's when he realized he did, so he mentally deadpanned at the fact that he still can't get a hold of his mumbling habits which he at many times had tried.

"How I didn't tell any...anybody and I never ta-talked about you al...aloud so how come it was my...my mumbling wasn't i-it and I swear di-didn't try to be a per-per...pervert you're just you...you know and I re-really like that I didn't try to think anything indecent about you I swear" He was scared he thought he would get shunned by her and she did live with him so that would make thing awkward. He even started to bow in front of her during his apology slash weird confession.

"Aw come on I don't mind if it's you my crush Izuku I hereby give permission to check me out whenever you want and if you don't-" she brought his face to hers again this time even closer so close their lips were barely even separated by space."-I'll get really mad and I don't think you would like that, Izu~ku" Then she let go of him and she stood up again.

" Izuku come on it's my first day out of that room and I wanna spend it with my weird boyfriend so let's go outside and you better hurry up"She really did like him and the fact that he liked her back a while ago just made her feel even better about everything well at least that's how it feels like to her since she never had a crush. She liked guys before but her quirk didn't really help her so everything that she does with him will be a first.

She whispered to herself."Maybe he will be my first?" Just thinking about him telling her what to do made her excited about the whole thing. I'll make sure he's my first.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by Izuku yelling down the hall for her to stop.

"Toga wait I have to record this they told me to when I let you out of the room, wait or else I'll get in trouble"

He still didn't really understand what was going on but he had a feeling his life was gonna get a little crazy.

Author's note

I'll try and get one chapter out around each week and get it up on Sunday they'll range from 1,000 to 3,000.


	4. OLD Out and about

This will be my Fourth addition to this fanfiction and I'm still going strong hopefully we'll keep going through to the end. A whole lot of good stories out there never really get there finish because people have problems writing or finding anymore idea's but I'll try to keep this story up and going a long while. Yes yes I know the story is going a little bit to fast for what I wanted it to be honest I kinda messed up there but I'll try to go slow from now on so I can focus on character development as far as Toga can go without losing her personality and then my story will be able to develop from then. I think I'm gonna aim for maybe and or quite possibly 25 chapters or 50 to 75 thousand words it's a big goal but I'll make it possible?

"Toga wait for me" This is what could be heard from a confused, rushed and blushing mess called Midoriya trying to struggle to keep up with an ex~villain which had just recently declared herself his girlfriend. What had just happened was something he still can't wrap around his head so he decided to think about later because he had a problem. If his friends saw her they would inevitably try and attack her because of them not knowing the reasons behind her being here so that would cause him to diffuse the situation while telling everyone about what's happening. So he decided the best plan of action was.

1\. Get to Toga

2\. Find a way to get her to the school without being seen

3\. Tell the principal

Then whatever comes he would be able to handle it but first was first so step 1. Get to Toga should have been simple enough but he didn't account for Toga being as fast as she was so he had to get to her before she caused some very undesired problems.

"Toga where are you I have to get you to the principal before anybody spots you" He yelled. He lost sight of her. Yes, it was a problem but he also knew some people have gone out of the dorms. So the only people that were still in the dorms would be limited to few that would study. So he did have a little bit of an upside to this situation but he still wanted to find her as soon as possible.

{{{Same time with Toga}}}

"Finally it's been such a long time since I've been able to stretch my legs like this" the room was nice and everything it wasn't by her standards it was actually bigger then Izuku's but being able to move more freely is always a welcome thing. So she took this as her opportunity to do so without knowing that she could even cause a problem that was the least of her problems all she wanted to do was enjoy her time out of the room. Because who knew how long this would last.

Unknown to the both of them there was someone else out and about and this someone was on a mission to do something quite unexpected. Ochako Uraraka was gonna ask out Deku on a date it took a whole lot of willpower and even more self-convincing on her part but she finally accepted her feelings for her best friend. So she decided to act on them and she was sure Deku felt the same because of how he acted around her she wasn't the best at reading people but even she could see the signs. Yes, these signs came from extensive internet searching and romance movies. Why couldn't they, she always thought they did a good a job of explaining romance so she accepted this. Maybe she was overthinking things and she didn't need to read to much into this or maybe she wasn't either way, she looked at it Ochako was still glad that she did what she did but now was the big moment. Ochako had enough resolve to do this she kept thinking worse comes to worse he'll say no and he'll try and comfort me while telling me we could still be friends. Ochako knew the type of person Deku was he wouldn't just stop talking to her for no apparent reason even if she did this so her friend wasn't the problem she kept thinking it over and over. But now here she was walking her way to Deku's room Ochako felt like every step she took she took two back but in reality, she was walking really really slow which would've made anybody question if she was even moving but yes she was.

Ochako had just reached the common area only to find an unexpected surprise it was Toga unknown to Ochako she didn't know why the girl from the forest field trip attack was here but she assumed it was on bad intentions. Wait it's the girl that liked Izuku now she had no doubt that she was here to do something to him. Ochako knew she had to neutralize Toga before she could lay her hands on Deku.

Getting into a fighting stance she remembered from her internship she got ready to charge.

"Oh hey Izuku you finally found me I guess you get your reward after all" Toga noticed that someone came in because she could hear them. Quickly assuming it was Izuku as he was chasing after her. But when she turned around she saw the girl from the forest attack quickly remembering what she did to her she knew the girl would try and attack but she knew if she surrendered herself there would be fewer problems for her Izuku to deal with.

What the girl knew I was here did she hear me when came in and why did she say Izuku that's Deku first name to this can't be good I have to neutralize her and make her tell me whatever she wants with Deku. But before she even knew it she saw the girl surrender herself before her.

"Yeah I know, no I'm not gonna fight you just wait for Izuku he'll explain it he should right here" Izuku appeared in the common room right after she said that but a split second later Toga jumped at him almost making him fall over in process. Yeah, Toga knew it was a risky move but she couldn't help herself she almost did it on instinct.

"Izuku finally your here," she said right after she got comfortable in his arms. Wait Ochako is here to dang it this could get real ugly real fast. While Toga mentally scolded herself for not thinking about her actions Izuku had to come up with something to say to Ochako before she did anything. 'Why is he holding her' whatever it doesn't matter I have to get rid of her before she does anything.

"Izuku watch out she's dangerous she tried to kill me during the forest field trip" did she do something to him."Damn it let go of Deku you villain" Why is he just standing there is he holding her in place, yeah that must be it.

"Ochako wait stop I'll explain just calm down" at least it's Ochako this should be easier to explain to her. She looked up at Izuku confused but he looked serious so I decided to listen to what he had to say. "Okay what is it Deku you do see this villain in front of us she tried to kill me we have to turn her in-" she was interrupted by Izuku"-let me talk please" after he saw that she calmed down he started to explain

"Well you see it's a long and since I have to report this I'll tell you the short version, she wants to become a hero so she asked me I asked the principal he did some stuff she lives in the dorms and I have to take of her so today is also the first time I've let her out of the room and now I have to go and report this to the principal" he finished explaining as fast and as simple as he could while being clear as to not create misunderstandings.

What this girl tried to kill her and she did say that something about loving Deku she's planning something but since Deku trusts her and the principal too. I know she must be trying to do something but I can't be open about it. I'll trust her for now until I can gather evidence.

"Okay I trust you Izuku but I still don't trust her so I want you to be careful," She said this not knowing that Toga and Izuku had been living together for a while. But Toga wanted this known so of course.

"Me and Izuku here have been living together for a couple of weeks, so he trusts me why do you think I'm out and about now"

Is this why he always went to his room directly after class because he was with her. I always wondered why he was turning down my requests to hang out when she became skeptical at first it she thought because something was a wrong with him but now she understood. Wait but why wouldn't it have been better for her to live in one of the girl's dorms and why keep her hidden. If she was gonna be a new student these were all questions she wanted an answer to so she needed Deku for now. But She also almost forgot she heard the girl call Deku by his first name even she and Deku weren't that close.

"I know you have questions and I'll try to answer them but right now I have to take Toga somewhere right now so nice seeing you and excuse us" crap he was lucky now he just had hurry up and get Yoga to the principal.

{{{TIME JUMP}}}

IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

"Ah Midoriya your here and I see you brought are a friend,"Principal Nezu said in his usual cheerful tone. Toga hid behind Izuku when she saw the little animal man. She's seen quirk mutation's actually seen many but even then they didn't look totally like an animal so she was confused on whether or not he was an animal with a quirk or a human with an extreme mutation quirk. Izuku didn't know what could've made Toga hide behind him but right now he had to talk with the principal so he would ask her later.

"Sir i came to ask what should happen now that I released Toga out of the room"He kinda hoped they would put Toga in her own dorm but now that he thought about it Toga became apart of his daily life when they would just talk to each other and how they would eat their meals together. Well except for the days he would workout but even then he would give her everything she needed before he left. Now he recognized he basically did everything she wanted whenever she wanted and he could never deny her anything even if he tried not to which he couldn't even do anymore as soon as she looked at him with that smile she always had. Bump bump his heart just started beating faster just thinking about her made him want to protect as hard as he could. What is this feeling in his chest I always feel so happy with her I've felt this before a couple times and whenever I leave her something always feel something missing inside of me? He decided he would sort out these feelings later right now he had things to do.

"Well, Midoriya what do you think should happen now remember what I said I'll help you with whatever but also take into account miss Himiko feelings too" with this said Izuku turned around to face Toga. "Toga what do you want?" She had been thinking about what to do after Izuku would eventually let her out of the room but here she was handed her options after Izuku worked so hard to do this for her and plus she couldn't just leave her new boyfriend.

"I'm gonna try my hardest to become a hero with the help of my boyfriend," she said while hugging Izuku. They might have just gotten together that very same day but she didn't care Toga cared for him long before she even declared him her boyfriend now she just had to show him.

"Wait when did this happen?"Nezu knew that this would happen he basically predicted it but for them to become a thing so soon was unexpected even by his guess.

"A couple of hours ago actually right Izuku"She looked at Izuku expectantly just expecting an immediate answer but she saw him and got worried. Had she been too caught up with her feelings that she expected that he felt the same? 'well, it's not like he ever showed any interest in you did you really expect him to like you back-' she was a girl so she naturally had insecurities like any other and they were getting the best of her.

While this was happening something similar was happening to Izuku. 'She said it in the moment I didn't really think she was serious I mean she is nice, cute, her hair looks cute in her little buns atop and you do always get this good feeling whenever around her and you never really want to leave her and you do always feel sad when you leave. You describe Toga-like this you've never done that before even when you had your small crush on Ochako. Does that mean I like Toga and she like me but that's impossible who would like a plain person like me? But he decided not to betray his and her feelings so he answered her question.

Before Toga could worry anymore about the situation she put Izuku in he responded to her question.

"Yes, we just started dating a while ago sir, actually right after I let her out of the room" He was usually embarrassed in situations but he was surprisingly confident when saying the whole thing.

"Well I'm glad knew it was gonna happen eventually but not this soon and since we're on the topic of you guys I feel like I should ask would you two be willing to take a partnership class." Izuku and Toga were confused they had no idea what he meant by that but listening sounded like a better idea to both of them. "It's an after-school class so your schedule wouldn't be a problem but the gist of it is that you'll be trained to work together with your partner, I feel like I should ask you both this as it seems you two could be partners in the future?" He asked this, not many people actually ever were even invited and even being accepted you had to go through a tough test that would be even two times harder than the entrance exam.but you would also have to be good at being partner's as you and your partner would have to be in sync if not then one could possibly die in a fight with a villain but he had a feeling they would be able to do it.

They didn't know what to say they were both stunned at being given an offer like this but remembering it was a decision they had to take together they both looked at each other. As if they talked about it just by looking at each other. They looked at principal Nezu "Yes we'll do it"

And this was how there story began but one thing would be unexpected what could it possibly even I don't know but I'll figure it out. So until next time peace out


	5. OLD My First date?

Hi well this a start to my story Cuts, Bruises and Scars yeah I'm having fun with this hope you guys like it because well I'm taking a different a turn than I originally had so this chapter will be a bunch of flashbacks but I think it will be interesting so yeah just vote favorite. It really just depends on which site your or Wattpad and sorry if forget to upload this to the site you're using it'll be uploaded soon. So you know thanks for reading my story I really appreciate it so without further ado new chapter for Cuts, Bruises and Scars read ON. PLUS ULTRA

They were way too caught up in the moment now they have finished all the work that came with being a duo team which included way more work then he would've liked on a Sunday. But that was why he came to U.A because it was the best school and that meant working harder everybody else. Still, he was a high schooler so he did want his own time for himself.

\--{{{{{{FLASHBACK}}}}}}--

"Okay now that both of you agree to this I will warn you, many partner teams rarely ever actually can keep up with the training that we put you through and this breaks confidence in your partners this happens most of the time but if it doesn't and then the teams develop bond like no other that could never break not many of these teams actually become a hero duo so there is a possibility that this could break your starting relationship" They both thought this over this class will bring their bond to a breaking point and if they succeed they could develop a bond even stronger than anything. He had trust in her after what just happened today and she trusted him with her wellbeing so he just had to trust her to the point where there would be not even a single doubt in his mind and he thought that this training would help him with that. But before that, he had to be honest with her about One for All but he promised to All Might that he wouldn't tell anybody. He would have to ask All Might for his permission to tell Toga.

"Okay now that this is taken care of you guys may return to your rooms" They were about to get up from where they were both previously seating until he started talking again. "Ah and I forgot Toga you may have your own room on the girl's side of the dorms if you want to that is?" He felt sad that Toga would have to move because who wouldn't want their own living space. She really wanted her own room but when Toga looked at Izuku he was trying to hide it with a fake smile but she could see right through this due to her living with him for a long time

"No thank you I want to stay with Izuku here and plus you know he is really emotional so he would miss me right Izuku?" She hugged Izuku back after saying this making sure he knew she would stay with him. He turned his head to see Toga just looking at him with dreamy eyes and an even redder blush on her cheeks that seemed way redder than her usual but most people wouldn't notice. "Okay, I hope to see you two at duo class tomorrow.

\--{{{{{{FLASHBACK END}}}}}}--

"Toga can you at least get over here and help me with these papers we are partners and partners help EACH OTHER" he emphasized the last part to get his point through making Toga just turn and look at him while just sleeping in his bed. "Izu~ku it's Sunday why do we have to do this" she really thought they would have gone out to do something as their first date or something. But here she was working on homework on a Sunday in the middle of the day.

"Come on Toga I need your help, and after we're done I have a special surprise for you that you might like Toga" He really could do all this by himself if he wanted to but he needed her to help so he could put his plan in action earlier instead of later. She really didn't want to do homework for her first day out of the room but once she heard Izuku talk about a surprise. She immediately stood up from the bed and plopped down in Izuku's lap. He didn't know what just happened why was she doing this did she like was she actually gonna work and the last one he had why was she so CUTE. The last when surprised Izuku he liked her he admitted it to but right now she was sitting in his lap, in his lap, he was embarrassed, to say the least, his blush would literally put shame to a tomato because of how red he was.

"Izuku what is it come on I wanna get my surprise faster or do you want me to motivate you more," She said this seductively. She then proceeded to start out rubbing against him if his face wasn't showing his blush it sure was now when she started doing this his face looked so red that when Toga looked at him she swore she didn't even know that that shade of red even existed.

"Izuku you liked it right I saw your face you looked like you were enjoying yourself, and Izuku just to let you know I could do so much more than that Way way more" Toga had the idea to slowly start nibbling his neck. "Toga st...sto can you please...stop" He liked it but he wasn't ready yet at least. She saw it was making him uncomfortable so she stopped afterward mentally scolding herself for not having any self-restraint. "Sorry Izuku I just can't control myself I'll wait till your ready" he really did like but he wasn't ready for that level of contact at least not yet."O-o...okay" that's what he responded with he felt like an idiot but he appreciated that Toga respected his wishes.

After the awkward moment passed Izuku and Toga started talking so they could discuss things like uniforms a team name and Toga's hero name all while Toga was still sitting in his lap. Soon after the young couple finished.

"Finally were done I wanna get out of here come on it's time for my surprise Izuku" She could get used to this the assignments weren't that plus she loved being close to him and if she could use the excuse that she needed help from Izuku so she could sit in his lap then she wouldn't mind one bit. THus he Became Izuku the comfy Toga spot. He thought that this would've taken a longer amount of time but he was surprised that they got it done with relative ease. While he was doing his work he also managed to make a good and solid plan for his surprise. Well, that's if nothing went wrong and he knew that sooner or later trouble would find him.

"Ok Yeah I know you're excited so let's get dressed because we're going out on a date" He surprised that he didn't even get nervous for this but here he was celebrating his small win one a small obstacle was already in front of him.

"Izuku in case you didn't notice I don't have any clothes for a date" Pointing to her closet. Toga really wished she was more prepared because now she felt sad they couldn't go out on a date and she was the one that postponed her surprise just because she was underprepared. She thought of this and thought what would happen if one day she and Izuku were to want to take the big leap in their relationship and just when they would be ready to do "it" and she wouldn't be prepared. Thinking of this she knew that one of these days she would have to get protection for a later date.

{Author note I might put a lemon in one of the later chapters but I might not so yeah watch out for that and keep reading}

"Okay well why do you think we're going out today I was planning on something but we could do that at some other time we could go shopping I'll buy whatever you want, my treat"

He was glad that he worked a part-time job because if he didn't he would have gone broke an hour ago. They started going through the mall doing window shopping she pulled him into every store he went along with it but then he started seeing the way things were gonna go so he made sure he had enough money. He did promise her whatever she wanted so he was determined to keep that promise. But he finally took notice of the situation he was in 'crap I will actually go broke at this rate I need to find some way to stop this hm how do you usually end dates with a dinner yes a dinner that's it.'

"Hey Toga I wanted to ask if you were hungry Because we've been shopping for a while so you know I wanted to ask if you wanted to eat anywhere." Yes perfect and I still got enough money to spare that is if she doesn't eat as much as she shops.

"Yeah let's," She said this hoping he would take her to the little cafe they had passed on the way here. "Okay then follow me" He wished she could have asked him where she wanted to go but she didn't even though he had seen her eyeing a cafe on there way here so he guessed she wanted to go there but he was still kinda disappointed that she didn't ask him.

"How about this place it looks nice and don't think I didn't see you eyeing this place when we got here, you know you could have just asked me if you really wanted to go here," He said while looking at Toga trying to get an answer out of her.

"Well I was just gonna let you get whatever you wanted because you know you already did so much for me today" She had peeked at his wallet a couple of times that day during there little shopping trip but what she noticed is he had more money then she thought somebody like would have. No, she didn't think he was poor but she still didn't expect him to have that much money especially since she knew he had no job at least that's what she thought but he could just be getting a hefty allowance. But besides that, she also noticed how much he was spending on the clothes and everything. He was using up a lot of money just on her she felt kind of spoiled but she knew the type of person Izuku was he wouldn't half-ass stuff so he kept his promise but if he didn't suggest stopping to go eat something she would have stopped and asked to go home but now she didn't have to do that. Now she just had to enjoy her food which tasted amazing she really loved it but it could never match whatever Izuku made she swore he was a professional chef if she didn't know he was a hero.

\--{{{{{{TIME JUMP}}}}}}--

"Hey, Toga can I come in now" Izuku had gone out of the room so he could let Toga change into her sleeping clothes. He still felt weird that he and Toga were living together but he enjoyed thinking about him and her living together under their own roof someday. Yes most high school relationships ended before was even a possibility but he knew he wanted this thing he had to last and he knew Toga did too. So here he was sharing a dorm with his girlfriend.

"Yeah come on in Izuku I'm already" She had gotten clothes that she thought were comfy for sleeping and the clothes she found just happened to be Izuku's. She just liked them and what's his was hers anyways well technically?

Izuku came into the room ready to go to bed as his nightly routine was done. But he did not expect to see a beautiful girl in a green shirt he wasn't a pervert by any means and no he didn't regret what he saw but he wished he didn't almost die from a nosebleed when he did. She was just wearing one of his t-shirts and panties that were black. No, he didn't try to analyze her whole body in a matter of seconds, but years of analyzing made it so he did so without even noticing. He decided to turn around and face away from her was the best option.

"Toga why are you wearing my shirt?" he just finished wiping off the blood that went all over him.

"Well I want to go to sleep comfortably so your shirt was perfect, so come on stop wishing you could keep looking and get in bed"

"O-o...okay I'm coming"

He saw her get into his bed he knew what she was trying to do and he wasn't gonna let her have her way because he still had respect and he didn't want anything to do with any night time activities...yet.

"T-t...toga w-why aren't y-y...you sleeping in your bed"

"Because I love you so get in here and I'm not taking no for answer so get over here before things get messy Izuku" Izuku knew the smile she was making was one that gave off a murderous aura so he knew better then to test her and risk knowing if his theory was right or not. So he just got into the left side of his bed.

"Good night Toga" he turned the lights right after.

"Good night Izu"

Well that's it for this week next week I'll be giving Izuku his own quirk next week so until then se e ya guys.


	6. OLD Toga Himiko

Hi guys this has taken me awhile to think about I almost didn't want to make a chapter this week because of all the problems involving Izuku new quirk but I think this will or might not if I don't like it I'll probably just take it down and make another draft but yeah I'll try and see if this idea works out so you know vote or favorite on whichever site you guys are using. So keep going and read this weeks chapter if I could stop time I would use it to write more so I could make longer chapters.

all of that is irrelevent I litearily forgot I made this introduction so carry on

"Come on Toga hurry up we're gonna be late if you don't hurry" Honestly he wished he and Toga could have been earlier to get out but now they barely had any time to even get to the class in time for her introduction.

"I know but do I really have to wear this thing it so stuffy in this thing" She was trying to loosen up her collar and just gave up with the tie that she had been trying to put on for a while now. "Can't you just take us there aren't you like really fast right" Toga honestly didn't even want to get up in the morning but heard Izuku making food and so she hurried to put her stuff which is when she found out that she really hated school clothes they made her remember about before the incident which made her go crazy until Izuku calmed her down which involved her biting Izuku until she felt she had enough blood to control herself and a lot of consoling from a really pale Izuku.

"Fine come on, get over here" He waited until Toga caught up with him and lifted her into his arms carrying her bridal style. Which in turn caused something else to happen Izuku accidentally grabbing one of Toga's boobs.

"Wow Izuku I didn't expect you to be so bold but I guess I get why your doing it you are a boy of course you still could've asked I would've given you permission" She honestly was a bit surprised by that she had to admit she almost was gonna ask him to do it again but she knew that he wasn't that type of person so she just played it off while teasing him.

"I'm s-s...sorry I didn't mean to do that b-but I d-didn't see where I put my-my hand I didn't mean to I swear!" He honestly didn't try and do that on purpose it just kind of happened and now she was gonna start thinking he was one of those perverts. That always look and do what they aren't supposed to do.

"Izu calm down I know you aren't like that so come on let's just go to school and stop worrying over this" Toga honestly kinda wished he had done it on purpose because it sounded to her that he didn't really want to but she knew from past experience that was just because he was shy. So it made sense to her why he reacted the way he had.

{{{{{{At Class 1A door}}}}}}

Izuku said as he let go of her so she could stand"Okay wait out here for a little bit while Mr. Azaiwa gets ready to do your introduction okay" Toga responded "Okay but what will happen if they don't you know like me" he wasn't one to be scared but she didn't want to be bullied again like she had been during junior high.

"Don't worry I'll be right next to you the whole time and I'll make sure your close to me during class" He knew Toga wasn't one to be scared or afraid of anything but whenever he mentioned school to her she looked scared so he assumed that something bad had happened at school and that's why she didn't like the idea of coming. But he had to assure her he was right next to her the whole time. So before he went inside he gave her hand a squeeze and she gave one back his hand back.

"Okay everyone settle down I have something to tell you guys there's gonna be a new student joining us-" Aizawa tried to keep explaining about the student but the students of class 1A started asking questions about who the new student was like.

"What's their quirk" Asked a pink skinned girl

"Are they a boy or a girl?" asked a kid with a lightning bolt on his hair

"Are they hot?" Asked a little purple-haired teenager

"Settle Down" He yelled at the class while activating his quirk to make him seem more menacing, instantly the whole class quieted down. "LIke I was saying some of you may know this student most of you will not" now more of the was even more confused who could the person be that some of them knew but not all of them.

"And please don't do anything to the new student" He gestured for Toga to come inside the classroom. Everybody in the class was leaning in there seats trying to get a better look at the new student who just opened the door. And they waited expecting someone but they never came in, the first to speak up and ask was Izuku.

"Can I help her since she seems shy?" He knew this was going to happen to her so he had to help her out before anybody else volunteered.

"Yeah okay just make it quick I don't want to spend the whole day wasting time," Mr. Aizawa said in his carefree demeanor.

Izuku slowly got out of his seat and started walking towards the door. He was confused when he got there because she was nowhere in sight but he could hear heavy breathing. Izuku started looking from where the noise was coming from and then he saw something that almost broke his heart Toga balled looking like she was about to cry. He tried to get closer to her but then he when he did he started hearing her saying something to herself." they hate me don't they" "Izuku helped me because of pity didn't he" "no he's with them to" "I bet he planned this" "They make fun of me because of my quirk" "I'm just a villain after all"After hearing this he got that she was just like him when he was in middle school he might have been able to keep it together because they only told he was never gonna be a hero but she had it worse they told her other things that were worse than being told you could never be able to accomplish your dream but being told your quirk was revolting and also because they told she was gonna be a villain with that type of quirk.

"Toga are yo-" before he could finish his sentence she lunged at him and bit his neck again just like the first time she bit in the exact same spot. He wanted to get Toga off of him but he knew she needed this right now he could worry about everything else later right now Toga was the most important thing to him. Plus whatever she wanted from him she would get because he simply couldn't refuse.

He made sure to whisper into her ear to keep her calm so she wouldn't freak out. "Hey Toga I know how you feel about this, I can tell him your not ready yet and you can try again tomorrow okay" he lifted up her face when he felt Toga let go of his neck. When he saw her face she was still crying but she seemed to have calmed down.

"Toga I know you had a tough time in school but I want you to know that I'll be here right next to you the whole time" Izuku noticed how close Toga and him where he felt like he had to do it so he started closing the space between them as he closed his eyes but before he could pull through with it Aizawa started yelling at him to hurry up. He picked himself up and helped Toga up who looked like her blush had somehow gotten even redder than her usual blush.

"You ready" He looked into her eyes expecting her to ask to go back to the dorms. But to his surprise, she nodded accepting to go back to the class.

"This is our new student that will be joining our class from now on Himiko Toga," he said unenthusiastically. The student's reactions were anger towards the new student. They remembered her from the camping trip attack because she had attacked two of them and had also attacked Izuku.

"What how can you allow a such an evil villain inside such a pristine exemplary school?" Ilda was the first one to speak up against Toga.

"Yeah are you sure letting her inside this school is a smart idea she was working for the league of villains ribbit?" the person who spoke up was Tsuyu.

"listen to Midoriya he is the one who will answer any questions concerning miss Himiko here," he said this right after gesturing for Midoriya to step up.

When the class saw Izuku get up to the front of the class they expected to hear him say this was a mistake for her being there but they didn't expect what they were about to hear from him and what surprised them the most.

"I know that most of you have questions or problems with my friend Himiko Toga but I assure you she has been put through extensive interrogation by the principal himself so just save your questions until after she introduces herself" Izuku said all this confidence and not once stuttering as he pointed to Toga so she could introduce herself.

"Hi I'm pretty sure most of you already know me my name is Toga Himiko"

Well that was the end of this chapter, yes I know I've been away for a while but I have been really busy with everything that came all of sudden but I got everything back to normal hopefully by next week so you guys don't have to wait super long again so yeah look out for next week chapter I'll try and put more into that because I have like so many ideas in my notebook for future chapters but I'm just not a fast typer I got like maybe 7 chapters to work on ahead of time so yeah just sorry for the leave of unnoticed absence I know I hate when somebody doesn't post a new chapter for a story I like so hope to see you guys next week


	7. OLD Toga Himiko:First day

ÝWell like I said I'm gonna make a new chapter right away yeah yeah I know really really late chapter so yeah thanks I have the whole chapter summary now just to make it a story thanks for reading and continue with this chapter thanks for reading sorry for repeating over and over but I just really thank you guys for reading my fanfiction and not forgetting just I don't upload in time I tried I really did but I just don't have the time well sorry please just enjoy.

"Toga Himiko and-" she was gonna keep introducing herself to the class but they couldn't help themselves but ask more questions. All which seemed to stop when a couple of students had stood up from there chairs. The class had gotten silent and had stopped asking questions which in turn made them look at who had stood up from their seats it had been Todoroki, Kirishima, Iida, and Bakugou. who had stood up while at the same time Izuku had gotten in front of Toga while everyone could feel the atmosphere change in the room instantly as they saw everyone standing look like they were about to get ready attack or defend Izuku of used to be villain?

The people still sitting in there desks realized what just might happen if one wrong thing ticked off both sides to attack or defend their respective classmate. The first to talk was Todoroki the fire and ice quirk user "Midoriya you do know she is a villain?" almost like he thought Midoriya had forgotten what she had done to him and some of their classmates.

"Yes I know she was" He had thought of some of the possible outcomes that could have happened but this was the one he was worried of the most this exact scenario that his classmates would try harm or misinterpret Toga for what she was. But crap he was seriously outnumbered and against some of the class is strongest fighters no less but he had researched their quirks to the fullest extent that he could so he could fend of some of the students but he still knew that he couldn't win this if it did break into a full out battle.

"Dear friend she is a dangerous villain can you really trust her?" this was Iida basically saying the same thing Todoroki had said except he had questioned if he trusted her yeah he had only gotten to know her for 2 short months but he had developed a certain trust for her and also feelings which he still didn't know the extent of. But the answer to Iida question was fairly simple. "Yes I do trust her while this has been kept a secret from almost all of you she has been living with us for the past two months which I had been instructed to care for her so if I didn't trust she would still be in jail know wouldn't she I know she's done terrible things in the past but I hope you guys can just trust and help her do what she came here to do" he ended his with a Sigh everyone was just shocked at how they hadn't found out about the villain while she had been living amongst them for so long. Where had she been the whole time while she had been living in the dorms certainly not in one empty girl's room because they would've found her after a while and what was this they were hearing about Izuku taking care of her as much as they knew he had been moved to a different room on the right side of were he used be living which would only make sense to them now because the new information they had gotten from Midoriya. So if he took care of her without letting be seen that would only mean that she would have to be accessible easy to get to her without having to worry about other students and most students came to the same conclusion that they lived together some quicker than others.

"I know I wanted to tell you guys but I was asked not say anything about what was happening so I had to keep this a secret even from you guys only the police and some teachers know about her being here so please can you guys calm down" everyone knew Izuku was saying the truth but some were still wary of her reason for her being here if she wanted to be a hero they could've just sent her somewhere else so why here of all places most of the students sat back down the only not sitting down and still in an aggressive stance was Bakugou.

"Oi shitty Deku why is she really here I'm not an idiot you piece of shit because there's no way she just wants to become a hero you can convince the damn police or the other teachers for being idiots but there ain't no way she wants to become a hero out of nowhere" Bakugou knew there must've been an ulterior motive for her being enrolled in U.A of all places why would she want o all of a sudden when she could be with the league of villains. It just didn't make sense unless they're planning something against the school but he knew people wouldn't believe him even if he tried to tell them. Just wait piece of shit she'll mess up and when she does I'll fuck her up before you make an excuse.

"I know she isn't here to get serious about becoming a hero you better hope she watches out because if she messes up I'll be there and you won't be able to protect her you little shit stain" with his warning issued Bakugou got back into his seat while the rest of the class seemed to understand what he said to their new villain-classmate. While some agreed to be on edge and suspect the new girl and her intentions but nobody else dared say anything about her since they could see that what their explosive teammate said had seriously angered Midoriya which was hard to do even do so they nobody else spoke out against but somebody did say something. That Midoriya was glad to hear from the friendliest person in class Mina. she had gotten up from her seat and introduced herself to Toga.

"Hi Himiko-san my names Mina Ashido but you can call me Mina if you need anything just ask" She leaned in to toga's ear so people don't know what she might have said "don't be afraid of Bakugou you got this big awkward nerd to protect you so you should be safe" she said this with a wink afterwards. She returned back to her seat after introducing herself to the new student.

"Well if you kids are just gonna stand there then I might as well start the lesson so go take your seats and himiko sit right there pointing to the spot right next to midoriya and you go to the back this is temporary"

{{{WHO sits next to Izuku I've literally been searching for a whole 20 min and I still don't know who it is so if anybody knows please tell me because I've been looking never mind that keep reading but ugh this is so frustrating}}}

The rest of the school day went by as normal except with Toga asking Midoriya for help or other things during the academic classes.


End file.
